The Juvenile Delinquent
by HeavyDutyPLUS
Summary: Two sisters; one a girly girl, the other a tomboy, is about to embark on a different journey in life when they are face with a juvenile delinquent in their own home. Like most siblings, they never agree with each other…not until he came along…
1. Car Ride

**The Juvenile Delinquent**

_**Chapter 1 - Car Ride**_

"What?!!" Kikyo was absolutely horrified at what her mother had said. "You cannot be serious!"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Kagome grinned. "I am actually looking forward to this!" She exclaimed.

Their mother just sighed. "Look Kikyo, you haven't met the kid yet, who knows? You might just change your whole attitude towards this." Inside, she too was nervous about the whole thing.

"But mother!" Kikyo frowned. "I don't feel safe living under the same roof with an ex-murderer!" She whined.

"Oh hush you sissy, it's gonna be hella fun!" Kagome bloated. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"HIM? Him?" Kikyo's eyes widen. "Omg!" She gasped.

"Yeah Kikyo, I heard he did 4 years of prison! Isn't that the coolest?!" Kagome bragged excitedly.

Kikyo's mouth dropped. "Mom! If you're trying to kill me, just do it now! I don't want some killer too when I'm asleep!" Kikyo whined.

"Kagome! Stop scaring your sister!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled annoyed. "Kikyo, we are going to open up our loving home to this boy and that's that."

"But mother!" Kikyo was about to started complaining.

"No buts! That's enough young lady!" Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "I don't want to hear another peep out of you."

"Yeah Kikyo, shut up." Kagome teased.

"BOTH of you." Mrs. Higurashi hissed at Kagome. "We're here." She unlocked her seat belt as soon as she parked. "Now I expect you both to be on your best behavior."

Kagome made a cut-throat gesture with her finger at Kikyo while pointing to the building in front of them with her other hand. She laughed when Kikyo's face whitened.

Mrs. Higurashi glared at Kagome, whose face quickly straiten right away. "No fooling around."

The girls nodded and followed their mother into the huge juvenile hall building. Kikyo cursed every second of it while Kagome cherished every moment.

_**HeavyDutyPLUS **_


	2. Inside the place

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YALLS MADE ME SO HAPPY! **

**_Disclaimer_** - Just because a reviewer reminded me...Imma do it... I really thought I could get away with it...dammit. Ok here goes, I DO not OWN INUYASHA! (Yalls happy? I did it...should I do it for my other stories? lol)

The Juvenile Delinquent 

_**Chapter two - Inside the place**_

"Wow, it's so crowded in here." Mrs. Higurashi gasped when they got in. "All of these people must be looking to help these kids, what good hearted people." She smiled warmly at her kids. "See? We're not the only ones."

"You don't know how wrong you are lady." A guy with a dirty long mustache, dressed in a janitor's uniform with a broom in one hand, said without really meaning for her to hear.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around with a questioning look on her face. "What do you mean?"

He seemed surprise that she heard. "Uh, you see, well, all of these people work here ma'm." The guy replied, then started sweeping again.

"Now why on earth would there be so many people working here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, mainly to herself, wondering.

"Mother, if you would open your eyes, it's obviously because these 'kids' are dangerous!" Kikyo exclaimed. "We should act like normal people and leave, before we're force to run for our lives!"

"Yeah, what she said." Kagome piped in sounding concern about the topic.

"See mother? Even _Kagome_ agrees!" Kikyo countered, looking at her mom hopingly.

"Of course, we don't want Kikyo's expensive heels to be stolen do we?" Kagome teased.

Kikyo's eyes widen. "These _people_ wouldn't!" She snarled, glaring at the bars north of where they're standing.

"They wouldn't?" Kagome asked tauntingly. "Oh, I think they would dear sister." She started, receiving a worried stare from Kikyo. "They steal from each other, now I'm sure their belongings don't cost much but yours however, is a totally different story, don't you think so too?" She grinned to herself when Kikyo's eyes widen the more.

"Mother!" Kikyo whined, sounding really frightened.

"Girls girls, stop it!" Mrs. Higurashi raised her hands up, as if trying to make peace between them. "Now I'm sure these kids aren't thieves or bullies..."

"How can you say that mother?" Kikyo interrupted. "I heard they're in here because they steal from banks and stores and..."

"Old people..." Kagome added. She gave Kikyo a sly smile. "And rich teenage girls..." Kagome laughed when Kikyo hugged onto her purse, protectively.

"Look, I'm sure those nasty stories are just rumors." Mrs. Higurashi intercepted. "Kikyo, calm down honey, I'm sure these kids aren't as bad as you think."

"Yeah, they're probably worst." Kagome joked.

"Kagome, stop scaring your sister!" Mrs. Higurashi growled. "Now tell her sorry."

Kagome frowned. "Fine, I'm sorry Kikyo." She gave her sister a fake smile. "I'm sorry that they're going to rip you off..."

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed.

"Mother, I really want to leave right now!" Kikyo interrupted her mother from yelling at Kagome. "This is one of my best Gucci bags!" She whined.

"Man, I don't see why you like those crappy little handbags." Kagome look at the tiny bag held in between Kikyo's arms and chest. "It's the most easiest thing to snatch." Kagome pretended to shake her head in a pity like way at Kikyo.

"For your information, these 'crappy handbags' are the most stylist accessories nowadays." Kikyo defended her tiny handbag. "Then again, I wouldn't expect _you _to know that."

"So you agree, those are crappy handbags." Kagome teased, receiving a death glare from Kikyo.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed after watching her girls 'debate'. She shook her head slightly, frowning. 'One day, oh one day they'll soon get along.' She said to herself, keeping her hopes up. "You girls can stay and chat if you want, I'm going to the main office to fill out the reception form." She informed them before heading down the hall.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Kikyo hurriedly followed her mother.

'Time for some sight seeing.' Kagome grinned after her mother and sister disappeared into the office's door. She walked down the halls slowly, peeking through the little glass mirrors in the middle top of the doors. 'Oh cool, it's like a solitary confinement in there!' She thought when spotting a guy sitting in the middle of the room, which is almost all white with a bed and three chairs, staring at a wall. "The poor sucker."

"Who you calling a sucker?" A guy asked, sounding as if on back of her.

Kagome let out a small gasp. "Oh shit."

_**HeavyDutyPLUS**_

Lol, you'll have to read on for the pairings, I ain't no spoil sport! **_-stick tongue out- _**too bad... **BTW**, thanks for all the reviews guys! Yalls the best! Keep it coming iight?...


	3. Getting bail

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha...or anything as the matter-a-fact...I live off my parents... **_

The Juvenile Delinquent

_**Chapter 3 - Getting bail**_

"My my, what do we have here?" The voice sounded as if interested, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Who dare touch me?' Kagome quickly turned around, slapping the hand away. "A knuckle sandwich!" She replied and took a swing at him. 'No one touches me!'

To her amazement, he caught her fist with his hand. "Watch it, you almost hit me there..." He said pretending to sound hurt.

Kagome glared at him, but then calmed down when he gave her a wink. She felt light headed for some reason. 'Snap out of it Kagome, what is wrong with you?' She asked herself when she felt her knees weakening.

He gave her a grin, obviously noticing the affect of his wink. 'Still got my charm.' He thought happily. 'Even after 4 years in this dump.'

"Leave the girl alone, come on." A guard on back of him pushed him slightly by the shoulders, gesturing for him to walk striate.

"Yeah yeah, hands off man." He growled and shook his shoulders so the guards would lay off. "See you some time tough stuff." He gave her another wink and then walk away before seeing what it does to her, he didn't really care.

Kagome just stood there speechless, staring at him as he left. 'That was...weird.'

"Come on, walk faster." The other guard ordered the guy.

"Yo man, it's a free nation, I can walk however I like and at any speed ya dig?" The guy asked as they entered the office.

The guards just ignored him.

"Oh there he is." The owner of the place smiled. "Mrs. Higurashi, that is your cooperate, Inuyasha."

"Waddup Mrs. H?" Inuyasha asked, reaching out for a high five.

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a warm smile, and shook his hand instead. 'What a nice young boy.' She thought as he shook firmly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the young girl next to Mrs. Higurashi. He let go of Mrs. Higurashi's hand and turn to Kikyo, who look kind of nervous. "Waddup hot stuff?" He asked, offering a high five.

Kikyo glared at his hand as if it's infected with some contagious disease. "Not in a million years." She huffed.

"Kikyo! Be nice, young lady!" Her mother scolded at her daughter's rude remark.

"Yeah Kikyo, I won't bite." Inuyasha gave her a sly grin. "Hard." He teased.

Kikyo frowned. "But mother." She started only to receive a glare from her mother. She look back at his hand, still refusing to shake it.

"No five? Iight, I see how you roll." He put his hand back to his side.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and stared at the floor, hating her mother for making her go along in this hell trip when she could be out with her gals shopping.

"So you're taking me in?" Inuyasha returned his attention to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes." She smiled and turn to the owner to sign the release form.

Inuyasha turn to the guards behind him. He stuck out his tongue and made a silly face while sticking out his middle fingers. "I'm outta here brothas!"

'I don't get paid enough to deal with this.' One of the guards glared at Inuyasha. The others tried hard to ignore him.

Kikyo couldn't help but sniffled a giggle. 'He's acts like a two years old.' She thought as she watch him continuing making faces at the guards, who were obviously getting annoyed no matter how much they try to pretend he didn't exist.

"Sign here, yeah and here too, yeah uh huh, here." The owner pointed to each blank line and Mrs. Higurashi signed. "There, he's all yours." He smiled when the blank lines were all filled but one, which was for him to sign. He signed it and ripped off the first sheet and gave it to her as a copy. (It's those kind of business papers where you sign the first page with a pen and the other three pages on back of it are exactly like the first...)

"Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi bowed slightly to be polite.

"No no, thank _you_." He returned the bow. 'Now I just need thirty more people like you and I'm rid of these pesky, annoying, good-for-nothing, troublesome kids.'

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and turn to Inuyasha, who was still making faces at the guards. She giggled, catching his attention. "You're a funny one." She commented.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Eh..." He flashed her a grin, not knowing what else to do. H expect her to be like 'Stop it' or 'That's not nice' or some manner crap. 'Man, she's weird.' He thought. 'All nice and shit.' (Throughout all his life, which is also the reason why he ended up here, is cause no grown up is ever there for him, they're all mean and stuff, his parents are long gone and for all that he knows, his big and only brother took off to Jamaica leaving him in a shit hole to care for himself. More reason to why he starts to enjoy causing havoc and messing with people.)

"Let's get going would we?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him suggestively. "I really want you to see the new home you'll be living in for the next couple of years or so."

"Uh, ok." Inuyasha shrugged. 'Like whatever lady.' Inuyasha just keep sneaking glances at Kikyo while heading out the office. 'I think imma like it there already.' He grin when Kikyo glared at him, obviously realizing he's looking at her.

'He better not be up to anything, the scumbag.' Kikyo glared. 'How come he's smirking at me? Look away Kikyo, ignore him, maybe he'll leave you alone.' Kikyo nodded on that. 'Yeah, maybe I should ignore him and...'

"Whatcha thinking bout baby?" All of a sudden Kikyo found him next to her. "Me?" He asked.

"Dream on." Kikyo hissed, then speed up to her mother. She could hear himsnickering behind her. 'And already he's a jerk!' Kikyo thought, frowning.

_**HeavyDutyPLUS - Dun Dun Dun....**_


	4. New Home

The Juvenile Delinquent

_**Chapter 4 - New Home**_

_**H**eavy**D**uty**P**lus_ -

* * *

"Kagome, honey, we're leaving." Mrs. Higurashi called as she reached for the car keys in her purse.

"Yeah, ok." Kagome tapped onto the door she was in front with and laughed as she saw the guy inside got up, seemingly expecting something.

"You lucky that door is separating you from him." Inuyasha remarked causing Kagome to look at him.

"Nuh uh, he's the lucky one." Kagome said as she faced him. "Hey, what are _you_ doing here?" Kagome asked when she realized he's the guy from before.

"Following yalls home." He replied matter-o-factly.

"Hmm.. really?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'Awesome…'

"Yep." He grinned. "Whether you like it or not." He added, eyeing Kikyo, whose only three feet away.

Kagome laughed. "You ain't want her." She said, guessing he was interested in Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked at her amused.

"She's too….ya know, high maintenance." Kagome replied before he could ask.

"Really? …I didn't know." Inuyasha said sarcastically watching Kagome walk ahead of him, out the exit. He instantly followed.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi opened the car door and unlocked the back doors. "Come on kids." she called, getting into the driver's seat.

Kagome walked ahead of Kikyo and opened the back door. She got in and before Kikyo could, she closed the door.

Kikyo frown. "Hey!" She knocked on the door.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and press her face against the window, making disfigured faces.

"Mother!" Kikyo huffed, annoyed.

"Come on now girls, we have a guest." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, shaking at their behaviors. She turn to Inuyasha, whose standing aside, and gave him a 'please excuse my girls' look. He just gave her a smile.

"But she locked me out!" Kikyo whined.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi was about to start but Kagome opened the door right then.

"Gosh, crybaby." Kagome glared at Kikyo.

"Hmph!" Kikyo got in and was about to close the door when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Inuyasha asked and got in, pushing Kikyo to the middle.

Kikyo just ignored him and gave her mom a look from the rear view mirror as if saying, 'You are going to regret not letting me go to the mall with my friends and making me go here instead'.

Mrs. Higurashi simply ignored Kikyo and turned around, looking at them. "Is it too tight back there?"

"Nah, it's good." Inuyasha answered since both Kagome and Kikyo didn't.

"You sure?" She asked concerned. "One of you girls should get up here." She then added before he could answer.

"Kikyo." Kagome volunteered, while rolling down the window.

"What!" Kikyo glared at the back of Kagome's head. "I don't want to put on the seat belt, it'll wrinkle my blouse."

"Yeh really, it's not that tight back here Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said while resting his hand on Kikyo's leg.

Kikyo frozed slightly. "Come to think of it, this isn't one of my favorite blouses." Kikyo chirped and quickly climbed over to the front passenger seat.

Throughout the ride, no one really spoke or did anything except for Kagome, who occasionally would spit out the window, disgusting Kikyo, who could see her doing so in the side view mirror.

Inuyasha just remained silence, trying to be on his best behavior since he could see Mrs. Higurashi occasionally looking back at him from the rear mirror.

* * *

"Ok, we're here." Mrs. Higurashi announced in a happy voice. "Inuyasha, this is our house." She said as she parked in the driveway and unlocked the doors as she turned off the engine.

Inuyasha opened the door and stared at the big house in front of him, in awe. Never had he had the pleasure to stay at a place like this. 'This is gonna be good.' He thought.

Kagome went up aside him after her mom and Kikyo had already went in and nudged him. "Come on in kid, unless you wanna stand there all day." She said then went to the door, holding it open for him.

'Kid?' Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that but grinned when he noticed her standing there…welcoming him in with a bright smile on her face. 'Imma be used to this..' He thought happily, thinking he actually got a decent home to stay…for good.

Kagome dropped her smile right when he passed her, through the door and into the house.

"Kagome, you mind showing Inuyasha around a bit while I make lunch?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from the kitchen.

"DO I HAVE TO?" Kagome yelled back, though she didn't exactly need to.

"Not unless you want to help out with lunch dear." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Kagome pat Inuyasha's ass and grinned when he arched in surprised. "Come on big boy, imma show you around." She said, then walked ahead of him.

**---------- Alex**_ -----------_


	5. Glider

The Juvenile Delinquent

_**Chapter 5 - Glider**_

disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha. Im just a fan like you guys. )

_**H**__eavy__**D**__uty__**P**__lus -_ yeah, about the long delay, sorry all.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked at her comment. "Big boy eh?"

Kagome turned back to look at him. "You heard me."

He winked and made a quick glance towards his torso. "You have no idea baby."

Kagome blushed and quickly turned back around. "Shut up and follow me." She said, regaining herself.

"As you wish." Inuyasha trailed along, observing his new home.

* * *

"Yeah, she made me go!" Kikyo whined on the phone. "I know! I told her that."

She threw a couple of blouses out onto her bed from her drawer. "Oh, I don't know.. you think?"

Kikyo went towards her walk in closet. "Yeah, I sure hope so.."

She opened it and reached for a pair of dress pants when she felt something squirming.

"I really don't know." Kikyo thugged on the silky fabric. "Yeah, you can say that."

Something furry poked out from her pants so she took a closer look. "Uhm, but he's a real.. "

Kikyo's eyes widen at the sight of a long furry leg twitching. "AaHhhhhh aaahhh AaHhh!!" Kikyo stumbled back a few steps and fell down, her phone flew out of her hand and fumbled a few inches away from her.

* * *

"Tour delayed! I hear an attraction!" Kagome joked and quickly turn back towards the stairs and up.

Inuyasha followed suit.

They got to Kikyo's room and Kagome opened it.

"Whats with all the ruckus, Kiki?" Kagome asked, not sounding at all concerned.

"That, that thing!!" Kikyo said, horrified, pointing to her closet. "GET IT OUT!!!" She cried.

Kagome walked towards her closet. "Now what ever could it be?" She asked, mockingly.

Inuyasha walked towards Kikyo and pulled her to her feet. "It's alright gorgeous, you're safe now." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" Kikyo yelled, disgusted, pushing away from him.

'Damn, is she fine.' Inuyasha thought, grinning at her.

"Its too dark, I can't see.." Kagome said as she walked into the closet. "Hmm.. there seem to be nothing... Kikyo, there isn't nothing in ... AHHHHHHH!!"

"Kagome!!!" Kikyo cried, terrified. She quickly ran towards the closet.

Kagome walked out that instance and held a big tarantula to her chest.

Kikyo's eyes widen and she quickly retreated back to Inuyasha. She gripped his shirt and screamed. "Get it away! Get it away!!"

Kagome laughed. "Aww, is my sister afraid of a little spider?" She cooled.

"Shut up!!" Kikyo whimpered into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha smirked. "Its alright, I'll protect you from the big, scary spider." He said sacastically.

"Whats going on in here?" Mrs. Higurashi walked in. She eyed Kagome holding the spider, then at Kikyo holding onto Inuyasha, then back at Kagome.

"Oh Mother!" Kikyo quickly ran over to her mother's side. "It's horrible!" she cried and hug her mother.

"Kagome.." Mrs. Higurashi said annoyed, demanding an explaination.

"It's nothing. Kikyo's just a scaredy-cat." Kagome stated flatly. "She's afraid of a little spider." Kagome held the tarantula to her face. "Now why would anyone be afraid of you?" Kagome cooled. "You're just to cute!" She kissed it.

"Now Kagome, you promised." Mrs. Higurashi frowned.

"I know, I know. It won't happen again." Kagome insisted. "It was an accident"

"To hell it was!" Kikyo snarled. "You did it on purpose, you little .."

"Little what??" Kagome glared. "Say it and regret it."

"Girls, we have a guest. Please don't start." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I expect you two to make up and be down in 10 minutes for dinner, come with me Inuyasha." She walked out, Inuyasha right behind her.

* * *

Kikyo crossed her arms impatiently.

"What?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"You owe me an apology." Kikyo stated, matter-o-factly.

"Ha, you're really funny." Kagome scoffed and went towards Kikyo and held her tarantula up to Kikyo's face. "You owe Glider an apology for scaring him."

Kikyo jumped back. "Get that thing away from me!!" She growled. "Or you'll be sorry!"

"As if." Kagome hugged her tarantula. "Don't worry, you don't have to see her ugly face again." She said quite loudly and walked out.

"Arghh!!" Kikyo groaned, aggrevated, and slammed her door shut.

She went over to pick up her phone. "Hello? yeah, sorry about that... uhm, shes so annoying!.."

* * *

"So Inuyasha, do you like fish?" Mrs. Higurashi ask, while setting up the table.

Inuyasha helped her bring the food to the table. "Yeah, I sure do."

"Thats good." She smiled at him warmly. "I'm sorry for how my girls are acting, but I promise you'll get used to them sooner than you think."

Inuyasha smiled back. "Nah, its all good. I like it here."

"I'm glad." Mrs. Higurashi said, and turned towards the hallway. "Girls, come on down!" She turn back towards Inuyasha. "They are really a handful." She giggled. "But I don't know what I'd do without them."

Inuyasha felt his heart ache. 'Some people just have it good.' He thought sadly. Oh how he wished someone would love him as much as this lady loved her kids. How he longed he had his own family to go home to. 'Maybe as the time comes, she'll learn to love me too.' He thought hopingly.


End file.
